The 84th Hunger Games
by Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty
Summary: SYOT closed. After the second revolution, the capital had fallen. But now they're back and the HG is back in full swing. New mutts and new twists. The Capital wants revenge and they will take it out on the Tributes. Do your tributes have what it takes to win?
1. prologue not really

**I realize that this might pose a problem since in Mockingjay (spoiler alert!) it says that the capital was overrun when District 13 and the rebels won, so here's how I'm gonna do it.**

Prologue (sorta)

Ten years of peace after almost five years of war. The rebels won. The Capital is done **(oh shit it rhymed, whatever). **The districts have been living in harmony, the boundaries almost nonexistent. They people of Penam have learned how to cope without the Capital, probably even better off.

That all changed when a secret government base was discovered. The scientists were killed, but it was too late. Their latest in the line of mutts has been released with orders to destroy everything in their paths.

A new President arose, even more cruel and cold-hearted than the last. His name describes him well. His name is Diablo **(which in Spanish means devil). **

The thirteen districts stood no chance. The mutts were methodical, searching out soldiers and leaders and rebels. Almost impossible to kill with their armor skin and ability to look like other humans. They were called the Terminators. Machines with advanced programming that obeyed orders until they were killed.

After a brief six months of struggle, the rebels hanging on to hope, the Capital won, killing the leaders of the rebellion, Gale Hawthorn ad Johanna Mason**(not sure if I remembered their names correctly).**

President Diablo reinstated the Hunger games, including District 13 in them. **(so yeah, I also need people for 13)**. Thus, the 84th hunger games!

**If you don't know where I got those mutts from… EPIC FAIL! look at their names. Anyway hope I get ppl from 13 and hope that "prologue" explains well to any inquires… **


	2. D1 reaping

**District 1 Reaping Day**

**I got bored of waiting for more tributes, and I already have both D1 tributes, so I decided to do the reaping. Enjoy! Oh and thanks for voting for the D1 female.**

**Cain Messi POV**

Today was a great day for the reaping. Stormy weather, pouring rain, perfect for a victor to emerge. Namely, me. This was the year. I knew it. My entire life, I had been training, hoping, no dreaming, that one day, the Hunger Games would come back. My father even helped with the mutts and the war, on the Capital's side.

This was actually bad luck. This was the first Hunger Games in over ten years. Others would also want to volunteer. If I couldn't get in this year, it would be my last chance. I had to volunteer. I will win. My father would be proud of his son who he believed in.

I wish my mother would stop worrying. It was starting to get annoying. She was the only one in my family who didn't like the Hunger Games. Her brother had died in it a long time ago. My idiot brother wanted to volunteer, but with him in the arena, he would just ruin our family name. I couldn't let him do that after all those years of training.

My brother came in the door. He was back from the Career Academy. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him into the wall. "You'd better not ruin my chances. If you volunteer, I will make sure you get absolutely no sponsors," I snarled.

Ramsy sneered. "And how will you do that?" My macho deflated. I hadn't thought of that yet. Then I remembered something. "During the family interviews, if you ever even get that far, I will tell them about the time you bad mouthed the Capital and made fun of their accent. I still have the video."

Ramsy paled. "You- you wouldn't dare." He stuttered. I nodded grimly, not showing how much I enjoyed this. "You know what I would do to get my way." He gulped and nodded. "I won't volunteer." He whispered. I let go and he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Kids!" Dad called. "It's almost time for the reaping. Go put on something nice and make the family proud." I went up the stairs two at a time. I hoped the victor's house had larger stairs. Ramsy slouched after me, trying to go three at a time, but almost falling down the stairs. I smirked. He really was an idiot.

I quickly put on my best suit. It was really tight. I started to panic. I had to look good for the reaping. Fortunately, mom came in with one of dad's suits. She quietly handed it to me. "Please changed your mind dear. Please don't volunteer." I shook my head. She sighed and nodded, accepting it philosophically.

I slicked my hair back until it looked like a shell and went downstairs. Ramsy was already there. The little coward wouldn't meet my eyes. Oh well.

We strolled down to the town square. Ramsy and I went over to sign in. "Name?" asked the attendant. "The next victor." I smirked. She scowled. "Name." She repeated impatiently. I scowled back and told her my name.

I joined the eighteen year-old boys and watched Ramsy disappear in the crowd. He better keep his promise. Then the escort for district one came up on the stage. She was all bubbly, probably excited to get the best district in Panem.

"Well, let's get started with the girls, should we?" She reached over and put her hand in the globe, swishing the slips around, building up the drama. I wish she would just hurry up and skip the drama. I wanted to yell," Hurry up and get to the boys you bitch!" but, I kept my mouth shut.

She finally drew a name. "Adelaide Genevieve Thomas!" "No!" she shrieked. The peacekeepers dragged her kicking and screaming up to the stage. I sighed. I wished she would go quietly, so I could volunteer. One of the peacekeepers pulled out a gun and shot her foot. She shrieked again, but quieted down. No one had volunteered for her, possibly because they thought she would be entertaining.

Finally, she drew for the boys. "Ramsy Messi!" she declared. My brother jumped up and punched the sky. I could imagine his smug face. Well no! I would not allow it. "I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled pushing my way over. Ramsy glared at me, his eyes filled with hatred. The other boys who had been too slow also glared at me.

"Now, what's your name?" she asked. "Cain Messi." I answered. "Your new victor." The crowd cheered. Many had seen me in training. They knew how good I was with various weapons. "Shake hands," said the escort. My "ally" whimpered and shook her head. "Shake," hissed the escort again. Scowling, she thrust out her hand and we shook.

The peacekeepers led me into the hall to say good-bye. For me, it was only see you later in a mansion.

**Adelaide Genevieve Thomas POV**

"Adelaide!" Emmeline jumped on me trying to wake me up. She jumped again. "Okay," I groaned. "I'm up." It was reaping day. I dreaded this. I would have to leave my sisters. It could be worse. My sisters could be chosen. Fortunately, they would still have a few years. The oldest of my younger sisters was only nine.

I carefully maneuvered my way trough the piles of antique books piled in our attic space. My father loved to collect these before he died and I continued his collection. I went over to wake up the other two, Lina and Hope who were still fast asleep. I told them to wait here and that I would get breakfast soon.

Slipping behind a curtained off area, put aside for dressing, I slipped into my best dress, which had been my mother's. I sighed gently stroking the soft fabric, remembering her last words," Take care of your sisters." I will I thought.

I told the younger ones to stay in the attic and that I would get them food after the Reaping. I hurried down, climbing down the ladder on the side of the wall. I lightly dropped to the ground. I sprinted to the town square, checking in hurriedly. I winced slightly as the needle pricked my skin and went to the other seventeen-year-olds. Our escort hurried up onto the stage.

I held my breath, praying, as she dipped her hand in, slowly and dramatically swirling her hand around. A few other girls around me murmured impatiently, some even swearing at her. Finally, she drew out the name. I wish she hadn't. She had to call twice before I realized it was me.

I screamed as might worse nightmare came true. The peacekeepers were here, dragging me towards the stage. I struggled, doing anything to get away. Finally, one of the peacekeepers got annoyed and shot my foot. The pain was excruciating. I crumpled against the man. He grumbled, annoyed and hefted me over his shoulder, carrying me onto the stage and unceremoniously dumped me on the ground.

I stayed there, whimpering pathetically. I hoped others would volunteer, but oddly, no one made a peep. I sat there numbly as the escort drew the male. The escort told us to shake hands, her words sounding far away, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't respond.

Eventually, the peacekeepers carried me into the Justice building and dumped me on a couch. I knew no one would come. My sisters didn't know I was here. They would be expecting me to be back soon. I suddenly gave a small sob as I realized they would starve with no one taking care of them. I closed my eyes tears pouring down my cheeks. There was nothing I could do now.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I should really start with the female POV first, but oh well, too late. I still need the following tributes:**

**D4 male**

**D5 male**

**D6 female**

**D7 male**

**D8 both**

**D9 female**

**D11 male**

**D12 female**

**If I don't get them by the end of the month. I'll just have to make my own then. Oh well… District 2 tributes will come soon. The more reviews, the better I write. Well, type. **


	3. reaping D2

**So I decided to start the reaping while waiting for the other tributes. Hint. Hint. I also felt bad cuz this story is so behind while the other ones have at least 3 chapters. So, here it is. Ladies first.**

**Rosalia Nicole Mauro **

Damn it. The Hunger Games reaping. It had to restart. Why couldn't the god damned Captiol idiots just stay dead or lost? I hate their mutts. The Terminators. Like the tracker jackers that killed Jason.

Poor Jason. My poor brother. He would have been 18 today. But he's dead. 4 years and I'm still not over it. I still have nightmares.

We were climbing trees in the forest on the edge of the forest. We were allowed to leave the district ever since the Capital has been toppled. Jason and I were racing to see who could reach the top faster. Of course Jason was faster. He was strong and lithe. There was a tracker jacker nest, still left here from the days of the second revolution. I had accidentally grabbed the branch that was holding the nest, in my haste to catch up with my elusive brother. The branch fell, along with the nest and me. They would've been all over me if Jason hadn't intervened. He lured them away. I was a coward. I ran. I can still hear his dying screams. When I finally worked up the courage to go back, I found his body, swollen, misshapen, dead. It was all my fault. I deserved to die, not him. Not Jason…

I snapped back to the present when Katia jumped on me. Sweet Katia. Most of the time. "More nightmares?" she asked, her lovely hazel eyes turning to liquid. I nodded unable to speak. I was nervous about the reaping, but I could tell Katia was terrified. It was her first year. "Don't worry," I murmured. "Jason will protect you. Like he protected me." Katia nodded, her eyes turning hard.

Katia was a fighter. Jason taught her well. He had taught her how to defend herself, since a tiny, petite girl like her was prone to attacks. I remembered all the times Jason had stood up for the two of us. So brave. I choked back tears.

"Children!" mother called up. "Hurry! We must go! Your father needs to be there early." Oh right. My father the mayor. He didn't even care when Jason died. When the three of us were bawling our eyes out. But, after Jason's death, I had learned to mask my emotions. Flawlessly.

"C'mon dear. Let's get dressed," I told my 'lil sis. She nodded and slipped into her lovely dress. I did my best to yank mine on. I watched myself in the mirror as I did my hair and make-up. The mayor's daughter had to look her best. I stopped, seeing my tattoo of Jason's name on my wrist. Father had blown a gasket when he found out, but who care right?

We both went downstairs and out to he town square, which we continently lived next to. I took my place with the seventeen year olds and Katia went over to her friends. She wasn't afraid. Her name was only in there once. Besides, she could fight. At least she would have a chance. I was just glad Jason had taught me how to use the knives just incase I was reaped. I knew everyone was jealous of me and no one would volunteer if I was reaped.

The escort came on stage, all bubbly and happy. Dunno why she's happy sending kids to their doom, I thought thinking of Jason. "well, ladies first," she said after going over the video and all that bull. "Katia Mauro," she exclaimed. I saw my father momentarily stiffen. No. She was my only sibling left. I couldn't loose her too. I remembered what I had told her. Jason would protect her. Well, I guess that would fall to me. Katia was almost on the stage. Before I realized what I was doing, I volunteered. Katia gave a tiny cry, but held her ground. I passed her, giving her a quick hug.

Up on stage, I could see my boyfriend Nick. His hands were clenched at his sides and I could tell he was trying hard not to swear or explode. I could tell that he was steeling himself to volunteer so he could protect me. I love him. He's so loyal and brave. But, I couldn't let someone else I loved die for me. Not like Jason.

I made eye contact with Nick and shook my head slightly. "Now honey, what's your name?" she asked sweetly. I mumbled out my name. she nodded and proceeded to drawing the boy's names. I couldn't believe her! She didn't even acknowledge my sacrifice! I briefly entertained the thought of pushing her off the stage, but that would mean embarrassment to the family. I glanced over to my parents. My father was as stone faced as ever, but my mother was silently sobbing into his shoulder.

Then came the boys. I thought Nick was going to volunteer, but before anyone could react, the tribute sprinted onto the stage. He climbed up with a triumphant smile. Nick really looked like he was going to explode. I gave him a small sad smile.

The escort quickly presented us and ushered us into the Justice Building. Away from my family and to the Huger Games. I'll won for you Jason. I'll win and come back for you Nick.

**Urban Cardio**

Our swords clanged against each other, me pushing hard, trying to unbalance my brother Rhon. I hated him. Brothers from the tightest bonds? What kind of shit is that? Unless competing over everything is a close bond then NOPE! It's not the friendly type of competition. It is the imma-kill-you-if-you-aren't-at-the-top-of-your-game type of competition. My dad doesn't care if Rhon hurts me. He LOVES Rhon. I'm just a mistake. A mistake that "killed" my mother. She died of sickness. I don't know why the hell da blames me. I didn't make her sick. At least, I hope not…

Da walked into the Career academy. He grabbed Rhon in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles on the top of his head. Of course, da ignored me. Why not? Da laughed. "Is my winner ready to bring pride to our family?" he crowed. Rhon nodded and laughed. "I'm ready. Though I'm not so sure 'bout wittle Urban here," he smirked. I waited for da to disagree, but, as always, he ignored me. He only has eyes for precious Rhon. I felt anger and resentment boiling over. But also loneliness. I had always strived for da's approval, but Rhon always showed me up.

Rhon and I raced home to change. But, this time I won. Agility and speed was something I was BOSS at. I beat him by a good ten feet. You would think that with Rhon's long legs he would beat me. Nope. Wrong! I barreled upstairs to find my clothes.

They were lying on my bed where I left them. This was the year. I had to go out in style and return with even more. I would make my dad proud. If I didn't get chosen, I would volunteer. Rhon won't take away my moment. He won't steal my thunder.

I slipped into my leather clothing. I was pretty casual, but I didn't care. Besides, it made me look like what the ancient North Americans called a "punk." My red Mohawk completed the look. I glanced in the mirror in the hall. The gold ring in my ear gleamed. I didn't care that only girls wore earrings. I don't give a shit about what anyone other than my dad thinks. I don't care.

Da was waiting impatiently by the door with his little big favorite son. I would prove to da that I was worthy of his attention, no matter how much I said I didn't care, no matter how much I hid it. People think I have anger issues. Denial. Nope. I just want attention. Call me a kid. Well sucks. I am one. At 16, I'm still a kid. Problem sir?

I trudged slowly behind my father and brother as we made our way to the town square. My friends Tersa and Cashe caught up with us. "Hey baby!" exclaimed Tersa hugging Rhon. I felt a flare of jealousy. I had a crush on her, but she only had eyes for stupid fucking Rhon. Cashe was my only true friend. He was more of a brother to me than Rhon. He actually did act like my big bro. Cashe and Rhon used to be best friends until Cashe found out what a bitch Rhon was being. At school, Rhon was "cool". Tersa didn't know what Rhon really was like.

Cashe hung back next to me. "Wassup bro? What you thinking?" He asked in his low drawl. I thought his way of talking was pretty coolio. A lot of girls agree. Tersa even had the hots on him for a bit. Stolen by, wait guess who, Rhon. I shrugged Cashe's question aside. "You're not still thinking of volunteering are ya?" he asked quietly. I nodded. Cashe was the only one who knew how much I hate my brother and how much I wanted da's approval. Like I said, he was more of a brother to me than goddamn Rhon.

"You fall asleep of sometihn'?" Cashe asked, jostling me with his elbow. "I asked you a question," he said again. "Huh? Oh sorry," I muttered. "Are you trying to break my ribs or something?" I asked when he nudged me again. A sly smile spread over his face. "Maybe," he said innocently. Yeah a brother.

"I'll do fine even if I volunteer. Besides, I won't let Rhon take all the glory," I growled. Cashe sighed, "When will this stupid rivalry end?" he asked. Then another smile came over his features. "Oh I get it. You want Tersa to fall for you. The victor. The hero," he said batting his lashes. I swear, for and eighteen-year-old, he sure acted more like an eight-year-old. Cashe grinned as if reading my thoughts.

Cashe, Rhon, Tersa, and I waited to check in. Guess who was last? Tersa was hanging on to Rhon flirting. She used to be so cool, and then she hit puberty and joined the many other chicks in Rhon's fan club. The other girls around us kept shooting Tersa dirty looks and trying to act hot whenever Rhon looked in their direction. Fat chance. He was wooing Tersa. He looked nowhere else. Cashe seemed to have sensed my jealousy. "S'okay man," he said. "You'll get another girl." Rhon over heard Cashe saying that. He snorted. "Wittle Urban won't ever get a girl with that wittle pouty face." He was probably right. I rarely smiled unless I was winning something. Again, almost never.

After checking in, we headed to our little sections. I begged ever god I could think of, both old and present, and of every religion I could think of to let me get chosen. It took a while since I knew a lot of gods. I couldn't beat athletic Rhon even though I was the strongest boy of my age, so I read and studied a lot. I was pretty smart.

The bouncy escort finally came on stage. She chose a little twelve-year-old girl. One of the mayor's daughters. His other one volunteered. I remembered that girl. She used to be my friend. Her brother Jason used to be friends with Rhon until they had a fight. After Rhon screwed up, she stopped talking to me. I actually missed talking to Rosalia.

Our escort finally picked out the male. "Urban Cardio," she called out. I shot up to the stage before she even finished my name. No one had a chance to volunteer. Yes! I could see Cashe in the crowd looking sad, but I knew he believed in me. Rhon and da looked like they were about to explode. Haha! I nodded to Rosalia. She didn't respond, staring at her boyfriend Nick as if she were telepathically communicating with him. Oh well.

The escort and peacekeepers ushered us inside. To the Huger Games. I'll make my father proud and give him the home in Victor's village that he always wanted. I'll win for him.

**There is D2 reaping. Review! I still need like two more. Check my profile for which ones. D3 coming up soon.**


	4. D3 reaping

**I haven't updated in a while… Oops. Okay so here's D3. I forgot if I started with a male or female last time… Oh well. I'll start with the dudes first. **

**Ryan Zeraphie**

_The night before the reaping…_

I waited impatiently for my best friend North. Where the hell was he? I sighed heading for home. Suddenly, three of the future careers materialized before me. Two of them grabbed me and pinned my arms against my sides. Their ring leader stepped into the light cast by the street lamp. I recognized them. I knew it was a bad idea to piss them off and, well, be me around them, but I couldn't help it.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson you little punk," he growled, holding up his fist. "How? You're the stupidest people in class," I retorted, before I could stop myself. I steeled myself against the blow, but it REALLY hurt.

The blow struck me in the gut. The air was shoved out of my lungs with an explosive _whoof_. Another fist struck me in the eye. I saw the next fist coming and ducked. Then a heavy, booted foot struck me in my breadbasket. I bent over in pain. One of the guys holding me let go and struck me on my back. I crumpled onto the ground. I tried to get up under their rain of blows.

They finally stopped, thinking I was unconscious. It was time to make my move and get the hell out of here. I gathered my strength and waited until they relaxed. I popped up and sprinted away. My body burned. I turned a corner and ran smack into North, crumpling. I didn't have the strength to get back up. North grabbed me and dragged me into the nearest ally, which was conveniently close by. North clapped a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming out in pain. I leaned against him, barely conscious. Even breathing hurt.

We held our breaths as they ran past. We let our breaths out as they passed. "C'mon," he grunted dragging me along home. He let himself in. He was my best friend, practically my brother. Well, better he was better than my actual little bro. "Where 'ave you been?" my father slurred, stumbling into the living room. Oh great, of all the nights to drink, he had to pick this one.

"You want me to stay?" North asked me quietly. I shook my head. "I can handle him," I muttered. Quinn poked his head out of the closet. "Bring Quinn with you. I'll call when he's somber or if I need help," I told him. North nodded, grabbing Quinn on his way out. I knew how to calm down my dad, but I didn't like having my best friend or my little brother watching my dad when he was drunk.

"Dad," I said, slowly moving towards him. "Where have you been?" he snarled. I tried my best to avoid that question. "Why don't you go to bed," I said, doing my best to keep my voice from shaking. Father roared and struck me across my head, sending me sprawling into the dining table. My head struck the side and I slid to the ground. I wanted to sink into blissful unconscious. I wanted to succumb to the shock. Dad wasn't himself when he drank. We were close, and I was the only one who could somber him.

"Alpha 112," I croaked. "Accepted," came the mechanical voice of the house systems. "Stun Jason Park. Level 1," I ordered. A light zapped dad lightly. I had designed it especially for the rare occasion that dad drinks. The world grew dark.

I woke up in bed. Light filtered trough my window. I looked at my alarm clock/calendar. Oh shit, it was reaping day! I tried to sit up and moaned in pain as my sore and beaten body ached in protest. I almost blacked out from the pain.

Sighing, I tumbled out of bed, groaning again as I hit the floor. This tie I did black out, but only for a minute. Quinn knocked and came in followed by North. "Where'd he go?" North asked out loud. I groaned in reply. North made his way around my bed and squatted next to me, grinning. I braced myself, coming up with all the retorts I could about his next jibe about my fear of falling. I never understood why I was Barophobic when I loved to climb and explore high and dark places.

North leaned down and pulled me up. I cried out weakly as he helped me back onto my bed. My head throbbed painfully. Quinn giggled and I glared at him. "What's so funny?" I growled at him. North held up a portable mirror in front of me. I had a black eye and a deep cut above my left temple. My hair was still stained with blood. I scowled. I didn't look _that_ funny.

"Here," said North, handing me a pill. A painkiller. I swallowed it in a gulp. The pain immediately faded. Nothing compared to district 3 technology. I shooed them out and hopped into the shower, cleaning away the blood. I came out and dressed in my best clothes. It wasn't much.

I ran out and smack into North. I had a strange sense of déjà vu from last night. He grabbed me and steadied me. Dad and Quinn were waiting for us at the door. Dad crossed the living room in a few quick strides and hugged me. "I'm sorry about last night," he murmured. "I was worried about today and I guess I slipped. I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head. "No," I lied. He raised his eyebrow, seeing my bruises. It wasn't the first time I got beat up for pissing off someone. Not even the tenth. Everyone (minus me) got used to it.

North and I raced to the Town Square while dad and Quinn joined the spectators. We joined my kinda, sorta, not really girlfriend Onyx in the check-in line. "Oh no," she groaned in her monotone. "You brought him." "I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I grumbled. North smirked. We got near the front of the line. "Stand up straighter," North muttered to me. "They'll never see you if you slouch." I scowled and socked him in the gut. North let out a surprised grunt.

We said good-bye to Onyx and made our way to the boys' section together. North and I were the same age. The escort bounded onto the stage and I tuned out the speech and the war stuff and blah, blah, blah. Finally, she drew the girl's names. I ignored that too, but some girl volunteered. Whatever.

Boys now. I held my breath as she swirled her hand around the bowl. I wanted to yell at her to hurry up. She picked up a slip and read out the name. "North Childers!" she said in a clear voice. I felt North stiffen beside me. My mouth ran off again and before I could stop myself I yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!" I pushed past North giving him a tiny grin on the way. He looked even more stunned. He held his hand in his what-the-freaking-hell-are-you-doing gesture. I shrugged and advanced onto the stage. I remembered the fight last night and I knew I was screwed.

**You know who Ryan reminds me of? Guess. **

**Andrea Bellatrix Mishra**

I felt the fierce satisfaction as my knife struck home. I turned and picked up my bow, aimed, and shot, watching as it stuck a hair's width of the knife. I nodded to myself.

Quickly, I gathered up my weapons and exited the Career Academy. **I'm not sure if D3 even has a career academy. **It was almost time for the reaping. I ran home to shower. My parents were arguing when I got home. I wish they would shut up for once. Or divorce. It was what they were talking about for almost a year.

I managed to evade them and went upstairs to my room. I tossed my weapons in and gathered up a towel. I slipped into the hallway bathroom. I let the warm water pound away my worries, my stress. I sighed contently. I wished I had time to take a bath, but a hot shower was fine. I slipped back into my room and put on a dress.

I lay down on my bed and considered the Hunger Games, weighing the pros and cons. Preparing myself to volunteer. Thinking my strategy through. Preparing myself to kill more than just animals. I looked in the mirror, putting on my brave deadpan. I knew this was how assassins worked.

I went downstairs 20 minutes before the reaping. Mom and Dad were still arguing. So annoying. I had learned to tune them out. I slipped past them and headed to the Town Square. Along the way, many head turned towards me. I had been told many times I was hot. I never cared about much more than training. I never cared how I looked. I had many boy fans, but I ignored them all. Eyes on the prize.

I checked in and waited in the crowd. I calmed my breathing and practiced meditating. The escort came on to the stage. She gave a long speech, but I hung onto every word of it. You never know. The tiniest piece of information could be vital.

Involuntarily, I tensed as she drew the name. Even before she finished, I knew it wasn't me, so I volunteered. Swiftly, I strolled up to the stage. I watched for my opponent. A boy was drawn, but another one next to him volunteered. He didn't look older then 10. "How old are you dear?" the escort asked. The boy sighed and I saw that he was badly bruised. I felt a twinge of sympathy for him but quickly quenched it. "I'm 13," he said through gritted teeth. I could see the escort bursting with question about his bruises, but she kept her mouth shut.

We were led into the Justice Building. Eyes on the prize, I thought.

**Hope you enjoyed. Anyone guess who Ryan reminded me of? Think RA. Think Ranger. Think Treaty. Think WILL. Anyways review and tell me what you think of the characters. Creators, if I didn't capture their personality, tell me. Same goes for the previous chapters.**


	5. District 4 reaping

**Hullo again. I decided to take my friend's advice and continue with this story first. Besides, I need a break from HW. Gotta finish this before 8:00 TV. Watching Chinese TV shows is good for "practicing Chinese" ( says me mum) but I just want an excuse to get out of piano. I know. I'm soooo Asian.**

**Anyways ladies first. I don't think I've been spending enough time or effort on the ladies reapings.**

Iridian Marchwater

Strong, even strokes sliced through the water. The only thing I focused on was the calm underneath the water. I surfaced for air. "Stop swimming around," Xave called. "You're scaring away all the fish!" I sighed. My idiot brother loved to fish. I climbed out of the water, drying my hair and plopping down next to him, grabbing the nearest fishing pole.

"Let me show you how to do it," I said, snatching the bait. I picked the best worn and carefully stuck it onto the hook. I reeled it back and hurled it out. I watched as the line soared out into the lake and as it landed with a small splash. Now came the wait. Only after five minutes, the line tugged. Carefully, I reeled it in, then as it neared the dock we were on, I yanked the fish out aver the dock before it could flop back into the water. Xave grabbed it and whistled. It was a beauty. I was the best fisher in the family.

"C'mon," I said dragging my brother into the lake. He just managed to yank off his shirt before he tumbled in oh so gracefully. He came up spluttering and coughing. I stifled a laugh. "Imma kill you!" he growled. I laughed and swam hard. Xane was the only one who could get me to relax. Normally, I was grim and solitary.

Soon, I reached a reef bed and dove in and hid. Xane passed over me and I shot up, grabbing him by the legs. Oops. Wrong guy. "What the fuck?" the boy yelled. Xane and another younger boy came over from different directions coming to investigate. "What's wrong?" asked Xave looking at me for an explanation. "Sorry," I muttered to the boy. The younger one had reached the boy I accidentally grabbed. They looked alike. Both handsome. I realized that they were brothers. "Calm," said the younger one softly, touching his brother's shoulders. The older one growled and swam away. The younger brother glanced at us apologetically and swan after his brother.

Xave glanced at his watch and swore. "We have to go home and get dressed for the reaping," he told me. We both swam to the dock and pulled ourselves up. Carelessly, we threw on our clothes and sprinted home.

In seven minutes flat, I was at the door, waiting for Xave and my little twelve-year-old sis Fallon. Poor her. It was her first reaping. We hurried to the Town Square. I joined the fourteen-year-olds, Fallon with the twelve-year0olds and Xave with the sixteen-year-olds.

The escort bounced up onto the stage. "Let's get on with it shall we?" She gave a long boring speech. Then she drew the names. "Fallon Marchwater!" Oh no! My little sister. "I volunteer!" I yelled. I couldn't let her be reaped. I just couldn't. I saw Xave's pained face. I knew I could do it. I had trained since I was five with a trident and net. I could do this.

Then came the boys. The escort shouted my brother's name, but another boy volunteered. It was the guy from the lake. The younger one. I wondered why he had volunteered for my brother. Then, I saw his swagger and the way he carried himself. Many girls swooned as he passed by. It was just a game for him. I clenched my hands into fists. I grudgingly shook hands with the boy. I couldn't help but notice his eyes. So beautiful. Damn him!

**Ace Donnovan **

I dove off the boat in a graceful arc and into the water with only the slightest of ripples. I heard clapping when I surface. Two sisters swam toward us. The younger one hugged me and gently kissed my. "That was lovely," she purred. "Thank you Aqua** Hey, I'm horrible with coming up with names. Besides, it has s**_**omething**_** to do with D4**," I answered. She smiled against my lips.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Aqua was pulled away by her sister. "C'mon. We're leaving," she snapped, dragging Aqua along with her. Damn it Pair. Just cuz he decided to dump his girl, doesn't mean he has to ruin my relationship. I actually liked her. Oh well. Too late. I could see my girlfriend's pissed face as her sister told her. Thanks a lot Pair.

I went to go try to talk to her. She ignored me. I tried again and this time she shoved me into the water. What did I do to deserve that? I surfaced, my nose aching from the water. "What dafaq?!" I heard my brother yell. I sighed and swam over. I could tell he was trying hard not to rage at the girl in front of him. "Calm," I muttered to Pair, grabbing his shoulder. It would do his rep no good to be seen yelling at a delicate chick. Seriously, she looked like the porcelain ma kept at home.

Pair took a deep breath and swam away. "Sorry," I muttered to them, following him. I could feel the girl's stare burning into the back of my head. When I reached out boat, Pair grabbed me and shoved me underwater. I struggled trying to get air while trying not to swallow more water. Darkness edged my vision and he finally let me up. I gasped and choked for water retching out the water I had swallowed. I grabbed onto the boat, trying hard not to pass out.

"What… was… that… for?" I choked out. "For not taking my side," he growled, shoving my head back underwater. This time, I didn't have the strength to fight back. He pulled me out of the water, this time faster. I saw his worried face hovering in my live of vision. He waved a hand in front of my face. I smacked it away and jumped onto his back, shoving him underwater. Sucka! He always fell for that. He came up spluttering. "Okay we're even now," he coughed.

His water-resistance watched beeped. "Shit. Reaping," he dragged me out of the water. We sprinted home, half-naked in our swim-trunks. I'm glad we lived next to the lake. Pair would disagree. He would love any chance to show off his "hot bod".

I changed into my best suit. It belonged to my dead da. He was a fisher-man who fished for the best restaurants in the district. We got invited to many places. Pair and ma were waiting downstairs. "You're hair's messed up. Lemme fix it for you," said pair, head locking me and rubbing his knuckles on my head. "Geroff," I grunted pulling away. "Oh you two look so handsome," ma crooned. She looked sadly at my suit. Although she said other-wise, she would never get over da.

I saw Aqua on the way to the Town Square. "Hey," I said running up to her. She turned her head away with a huff. I pulled her close by the waist. "Look," I said. "I'm sorry about how Pair treated your sister. But, I promise I don't do that." She stared away hard, but finally gave in. "Fine," she answered with a shy smile. I grinned and kissed her fore-head. We got to the check-in line where Pair was flirting with another girl. Dumb-ass cheater. Hi previous girlfriend was right here. Sure, I was jealous of all the chicks he snagged, but he could at least show some respect.

I kissed Aqua good-bye. Pair accompanied me to the band of seventeen-year-olds. "What, don't I get a kiss?" he asked puckering up. I socked him in the gut. "Guess not," he grumbled, stalking away. The escort bounced onto the stage. I listened to every word of the speech. Knowledge is power. That was my motto. Pair's is (you'll never guess) you can never had enough girls.

The escort reaped a little girl, but the chick we saw at the lake volunteered for her. I glanced over at Pair. He still looked pissed. Then came the boys. I barely heard who got reaped. I just knew it wasn't me. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I bellowed. Apparently, I had an echo. I sprinted up the stage. Skidding to a stop in front of the escort. "What's your name darling?" she purred. "Ace Donnovan," I answered.

I shook hands with the girl. Just as we were being ushered into the Justice Building, I glanced over at Pair. He caught my eye. "Revenge," he mouthed. I vented a small sigh. Typical Pair.

**Hope you enjoyed it. There (insert name of best friend here) are you happy now? It was a bit shorter than the rest, but oh well. I'll be updating HOH next. Review!**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**District 5. Thanks for the submissions! I'll put the acknowledgements after I finish D13 if anyone's wondering. Ladies first I think.**

**Analeigh Lester**

We hid in the power-plant, trying hard not to giggle and alert the workers that we were here. Again. Tievan and I loved to play pranks on da. "You have the knives?" Tievan whispered to me. I nodded showing them to him. "Right, so do your best to _miss _the gigantic vats with the _caution radioactive_ signs okay?" he coached me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not stupid you know," I grumbled. I nodded. I only had one shot at this. At our master prank.

We had spent a month on this. We found an old generator and made it look like a real one and snuck it in. Tievan made sure it was distinctly marked so I would hit that one not a real one. So the plan was simple. Hit the fake and cause mass panic. Then, we pop out laughing and make a run for it. The workers didn't mind. They got used to our master pranks. Believe it or not, this wasn't even our worst one.

I aimed carefully, making sure some one was there to see, but not close enough to hit. The moment the knife left my hand, I knew it was a perfect shot. It would've been perfect, but none of the workers panicked. I felt da's hand on the back of my neck hauling both my brother and me up. "How come no one panicked?" I asked, my voice dangerously close to a whine. Instead of getting mad, da grinned. "We've been expecting this prank for a month. You tow got caught on the video cams which we installed after your last master prank," he half-boasted. "You should be more like Jahdon. At least he's sensible." Tievan and I rolled our eyes. We should've been more careful.

Da called Jahdon to come pick us up and to make sure we didn't get into more trouble. What do you expect? There's nothing to do. It's not like we have a hard time surviving. Da has a great paying job and we have a nice house and food on our table. We walked home in silence, both me and Tievan debating how to escape Jahdon without having da pissed at us. He seemed to guess what we were thinking. "No," he said sharply. "Killjoy," I muttered under my breath. "No wonder why you have no friends. You're too by the book and gung-ho to the rules," Tievan grumbled. Jahdon froze. I glared at Tievan. It was a touchy subject. Jahdon was sweet and a great brother, but Tievan was right. Jahdon had friends, but they ditched him when they figured out how much he followed the rules. He just wasn't fun. That's why he spent most of his time with his nose buried in a book.

I gently touched his hand, but he jerked it away. "C'mon," he snapped roughly. I glared at my brother and socked him in the stomach. I ran up to Jahdon. "You know he doesn't mean it," I told him softly. I could see Jahdon was upset. Oh well, nothing I could do. Then, he turned back to his old self ,which I both loved and hated. "C'mon," he said briskly. "You two need to get ready for the reaping. Good luck."

I changed into a pretty dress that used to be mom's. I stroked it gently, wishing I knew her. She had died when I was really young. Jahdon still remembered her though. Lucky him. He likes to tell us about her, unlike dad, who just withdraws every time she's mentioned. Jahdon, da, and Tievan were waiting for me downstairs. Tievan, that jerk, whistled and tousled up my carefully done hair. I growled and swatted his hands away, undoing the rest of my hair. Why do I bother. At least having brothers made me slightly tougher. I hope. I don't want to act like a weakling.

Tievan towed me behind him. We stood in line to get our blood pricked. It didn't hurt, but it was still annoying. I stood with the sixteen year olds and Tievan went over to his friends with the seventeen year olds. Jahdon and da went with the rest of the anxious families.

The escort literally bounced onto the stage. She looked excited to be sending kids to their dooms. Nutto. She gave a long boring speech. I glanced over to Tievan and saw him feign falling asleep. His friends were trying to stifle their laughter. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Classic Tievan. Class clown. More like class idiot. She finished the speech and had drawn the name. I didn't notice it was mine; I was still mentally laughing. Then, I saw Tievan freeze and the girls part before me. She called my name again. I stopped laughing. Holding my head up, I strolled up to the stage and mounted the steps. Thank you dear brothers for toughening me up. I barely heard the next tribute called.

**Cox Malloy**

_A month ago during time of peace w/o Capital _**No this is not a flash-back moment.**

I was barely conscious, bleeding from an "accidental" wound in my side. I thought this was training, not the real deal. I shifted and winced, biting down on my lips to keep form screaming. The doctors had to stitch it up to stop the blood flow and to keep my guts inside my body. My mom and my step-siblings were there the entire time. Thanks guys.

I finally woke up at night. My body was slick with sweat, and the wound hurt like hell. I had to stay in the hospital for about a week. When I get my hands on that little bitch that sliced me, he will seriously regret picking that fight with me. I fell in and out of consciousness. My family was back in the morning. They had to leave for like training or something. My mom was a victor. She believed in training no matter what and keeping a strict military-style schedule.

About three days later, I was finally allowed to walk around. Thankfully, they let e wear my regular clothing instead of those stupid hospital gowns. I turned a corner and almost head-butted a girl. She was gorgeous. "Oh sorry," she muttered. Then, she looked up. "Oh hey Cox," she said, blushing. "You know my name?" I asked rather stupidly. I mentally face-palmed my self. "I heard about you. You got injured in a training fight right?" she asked cautiously. I puffed up my chest, playing for macho. "Yup that's me. Are you one of my many admirers?" I asked. Giggling, she shook her head. "I'm here to visit my sick dad," she answered. I am an idiot.

"Well, bye," she muttered. "Wait," I called after her. "What's your name?" She smiled. "Miranda," she answered, disappearing into a room. So, I found many excuses to stay in the hospital. Everyday, she came to see me after visiting her dad. It was nice. We started going out after I got out of the hospital. I still had to go back weekly for a check-up, but I was getting better. Can't say the same about Miranda's dad though.

Then, the Capital rose again and the Hunger Games was back on. Today's the reaping. I felt a fierce satisfaction as my hatchet chopped off the dummy's head. I had taken care of that little bitch who sliced me and he was too chicken to show his face. "Cox! Miranda's here!" my little sis called down to our training room in the basement. "Basement!" I bellowed back up. Miranda came downstairs. She looked gorgeous. She was already wearing her reaping outfit. She looked like she had been crying. I dropped my hatchet and held out my arms to her. She started sobbing on my chest. "What if I get reaped? What will happen to my dad if I die?" she sobbed. "Ssh," I said, gently stroking her hair. I really didn't know. But, if she gets reaped, I promised myself that I would volunteer and make sure she wins and comes back to her dad.

Miranda sniffled. "Shouldn't you get ready for the reaping? It's in like ten minutes." I swore and sprinted upstairs, accidentally dragging my girlfriend along with me. She waited patiently outside while I wrestled with my clothing, careful not to touch the still sore wound in my side. I did my best to drag a comb through my messy blonde hair, then gave up. I hurried outside. Miranda grabbed my arm and yanked the comb out along with some hair. "Ow!" I yelped. "sorry," she mumbled.

We both ran to the Town Square. My siblings were already there. We both went over to the 18 year old section. A girl got reaped, thankfully instead of Miranda. I tensed, waiting for the boys. I didn't know him. I didn't want to, but, it was for Miranda. "I volunteer!" I bellowed. Miranda broke into sobs. I hugged her tight. "I'll win for you and your dad," I whispered to her. I hurried up to the stage before anyone got hurt for my stalling. We were led into the Justice Building. I'll win for you Miranda.

**U like? Any OCCness? Did I write someone wrong? Review! **


	7. D6 reaping

**I just finished the watching the Hobbit. It was AMAZING. Peter Jackson is an amazing director. It was very close to being LOTR good. Maybe the same. But, **_**best**_** movie series in the world. **

**Quick question for British people. Do you spell ass like ass or arse? **

**Anyways. Enough about the Hobbit and spelling. Back to the HG. So should I do boys first or girls first? I think it was ladies first last time. So guys first. Oh and Merry day after Christmas.**

**Too bad Word doesn't have emoticons…**

**Jasper Tempest POV**

"Why the hell were you cheating on me with that bitch?!" came the yelling from the living room. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. There they go _again_. I felt my little sister wiggle into my bed next to me. She stared at me with eyes like glass at the breaking point. "They're fighting again," she whispered, close to tears.

"I know," I murmured, pulling her close to me. "What is it this time?" she asked. I listened and caught the words drunk, bitch, fuck, sex, and various other swear words. Stuff that Stace shouldn't be hearing. "I think dad got caught fucking another woman when he was drunk," I answered. "Will they divorce?" Stace whispered. "No. Because they don't want to argue over who keep who and because they love us," I lied. We both knew it was because it was too expensive, but it was nice to humor ourselves once in a while and pretend that our parents actually paid attention to us. I wondered what had happened to the happy family we once had.

I glanced at my alarm clock and swore. Stace glared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled, rolling out of bed. "You wanna change first? I'll look the other way," I suggested. Stace nodded. "I don't trust you," she smiled mischievously. "Go in the closet." Grumbling I obeyed. I epic fail. I mean, an eighteen-year-old guy obeying his twelve-year-old 'lil sis? Sure… Don't tell my friends.

I waited impatiently in the closet. "Screw it," I mumbled slipping out. "Can you help me with the zipper?" Stace asked. I breathed out a sigh of relief. As close as we were, it would still be awkward to walk in on my naked sis. I helped her with the zipper of ma's old dress. "I'm scared Jasper," she whispered. "If you get picked, I promise I'll volunteer for you," I whispered to her. "Don't. Just don't," she pleaded. I stared at her and nodded. "Your turn to go to the closet," I said, giving her a slight shove. "Hell no. I'm dressed. I can go outside." I stared at her retreating figure. Women.

After yanking on an old suit, went outside for breakfast. Ma and Da had stopped arguing, but I could hear the stony silence. They kept shoting glare at each other. I knew they would be fine after dinner. Same cycle over and over.

I pulled Stace to the reaping. It was her first and my last. The odds were not in my favor. I had refused to let Stace put her name in more than once. Mine was in there almost 35 times. I'm screwed. "Hey hot stuff," my friend (but hopefully more then that) Keera said catching up to me. "Good luck at the reaping," she said. "Stace, go up ahead and find your friends," I told my little sister. I turned to Keera. "If I get reaped, promise me you'll take care of Stace. I know my parents won't." She nodded. She knew I had no chance of escaping the reaping. I had a lot of friends, but I knew they wouldn't volunteer if I were chosen.

"Good luck," she whispered to me before heading over to the spectator area. The escort strolled onto the stage, looking bored. "Let's get this over with," she muttered in a monotone. She droned on about the history of blah blah blah and all that shit. Finally, the moment of truth. "Ladies first. Jasmine Carter!" A tiny girl slowly and stiffly walked over to the stage. Now was the boys. "Jasper Tempest!" I froze. "No!" I heard Stace shriek. I took a deep breath and strolled forward. I had to put to a brave face for my Stace. I'm sorry little sis. I'll win for you.

**Jasmine Carter POV**

_My mother thrashed and screamed, mad with anger for her younger sister. She had died in the games. "Stop, dear!" dad shouted, trying to calm her. "Control your wife man!" the Peacekeeper yelled. Mother attacked the nearest Peacekeeper. "No," da shouted. _

I woke up screaming before the trigger was pulled. I wasn't there. I was only one. Even if I were, I wouldn't have remembered. Mother had been killed without hesitation. Father had succumbed to depression a month later. Aunty Chess and Uncle Thomas had told me what had happened when I was old enough to understand. I live with them now.

"Jasmine dear, are you okay?" Aunty Chess asked, poking her worried head in. "Fine," I mumbled. "Just a nightmare." She nodded understandingly. "Get dressed," she told me softly.

Oh right. Reaping Day. The cursed day. The day of the dead. The… okay you get the point. I still hated it though.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. I pulled on my best dress, which was also my only one, and went to the kitchen. The pot was on the fire. I stared at the beautiful flames, the flying sparks. I never understood why I had such an addiction with fire. But, it was just beautiful. The orange mixed with yellow, and the blue heart of the flame.

"Hey Shorty!" one of the jerky boys in my class called out to me. "Hey acne!" I retorted. Unlike most girls in my class, I didn't start bawling my eyes out when I get insulted. I either get super pissed, or I insult right back. Getting super pissed happens more often though.

After I finished getting my blood tested, the peacekeeper tried taking me to the twelve-year-old section. Seriously?! I was fifteen. Idiots. Then, was the reaping. I listened to the boring speech, trying not to fall asleep. Then, was the drawing time.

"Jasmine Carter!" Oh shit. The nightmares raced through my mind as I slowly mounted the steps. Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't panic. Just keep walking. I did my best to maintain a smooth exterior, but I'm pretty sure it didn't work.

I stayed frozen until the next tribute was called. He was gorgeous. No. No. Don't think about it. But, I could see his future "girlfriends" crying. They might not have a chance to date him ever again. Wait what the hell am I thinking?! He's like three years older than me. I am an idiot. Stupid hormones. Focus. I have to live. Not drool over a stupid hot guy.

Then, a thought occurred to me. I could watch fire burn. Oh yeah. Burn, baby burn.

**Did I write Jasmine a bit weirdly? For some reason, the second ones always turn out worse than the first one. Oh well. Anyways. Review! I'm almost half-way through the districts. Or was this half-way? Whatever review!**


	8. district 7

Nicki Citrine Pavane Grey POV

"Nicki!" my idiot friend Darian bellowed into my poor ear. "Meh," I grunted whacking him on the head and rolling onto my other side, dragging my blanket over my head. "C'mon Nick," Kain's soft voice said in my ear. He gently shook me. I pried my eyelids open. "Breakfast?" I mumbled. Kian smirked. "Oh ho. So sleeping beauty finally wakes up. Well, my lady, I shall bring up your divine feast, while Lord Kain draws up your lovely bath," Darian said over-dramatically. I rolled my eyes and socked him in the face. "Oooowwwww!" he whined. Big baby.

Kian offered me his hand and pulled me up. "How'd you guys get in?" I asked. "Katyia let us in," Kain answered. You see, that's why I love Kain. Straightforward. Not like that over-grown baby Darian. I nodded. "You two better get ready for the reaping," he told us. Lucky Kain. He was 19, his last reaping was last year. Now, it's our turns. I noticed that Darian was already dressed. I groaned, rolling out of my bed and landing with a thump o the ground.

I found my cleanest pair of trousers and a nice shirt. I refused to wear a dress. I went out to show my friends. Kain shook his head. "I'm pretty sure girls are supposed to wear dresses. Grumbling, I jabbed him in the stomach, right on a pressure point and he froze. I slipped back into my room and yanked on a dress while swearing. Darian whistled when he saw me. Kian grimaced and slid back.

I smirked at him. Who's a big boy now?

My father and two younger siblings were waiting downstairs. Katyia and Lain were still too young. Right now, I was the only one eligible for the god damned Hunger Games. They couldn't wait three more years huh? I raged silently on the way to the town square. Both my friends noticed my attitude and kept quiet.

We split up there, my family and Kain going to the spectators, Darian going to the 17 year old section and me headed to the fifteen year old section. The other girls edged away. They all knew of my short temper and my vicious way of fighting. I grinned slightly. Chicken.

The stupid escort bounced onto the stage. She looked bored out of her mind. She gave the long and stupid speech then drew. "Nicki Citrine Pavane Grey. Jeez that's a long name," she grumbled into the mic. I felt like I had accidentally jabbed my own pressure point. I slowly forced my legs to move myself up the stage. I could see Kain and Darian mentally arguing. Awww. They cared. I can take care of myself y'know.

I stood there until another boy was reaped. He had a stupid look on his face. Easy peasy. I will get home.

Daniel Redd POV

**I don't want to write him so just picture an idiot guy who is all brawn no brains. I'm going to kill him anyways. **


	9. I'm Done

I really don't wanna finish this story since i sorta lost inspiration and patience. so, anyone wanna do it, PM me. other then that, I'm done


End file.
